1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to woodworking tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved biscuit slot cutting tool apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct a slot within an end face of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A biscuit slot is directed into an end face of a workpiece to permit subsequent positioning of a bridge plate for reception within adjacent slots within workpieces to permit the securement of the workpieces together, such as by adhesives and the like, in a woodworking procedure. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a convenient, readily positioned, and effective structure to provide for the cutting of slots within an end face of a workpiece.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,916 to Legler sets forth an assembly tool for adjoining of a plurality of workpieces together employing a biscuit connection.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved biscuit slot cutting tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.